Breaking Thorugh Glass
by Amitee
Summary: Hermione and Draco are engaged and living together i a huge mansion with Ron and Iolana and the newly marrried Ginny and Harry. what happens when Iolana gives birth during Ginnys wedding? New chapter, RR
1. Revelation & Candelight Dinner for two

Chapter One "Revelations"  
  
Hermione Granger stepped off the train breathless. It was her 7th year at Hogwarts. Excitement encroached her, as if being forced into her very pores by magic. And yet, she knew that deep in her heart no magic could create this feeling. She saw her best friend, Harry Potter. "Harry! I'm so sorry I couldn't find you. I was in the Head Girl compartment. I'M HEAD GIRL!" Hermione cried. Muscular, handsome Harry swept Hermione off her feet, swinging her around. "Great news!" He smiled. "Oy, Harry. Did you forget about us?" Ginny and Ron Weasley said happily as they jogged towards Harry and Hermione. They broke away, blushing madly. "Hey Ron. Ginny, you look great!" Hermione said. "Hermione, you're-you're- beautiful!" exclaimed Ginny. True, Hermione had filled out gaining breasts and womanly curves. Her hair had gradually grown less bushy. It fell to the small of her back and had become sun streaked wavy. They started off towards the horseless carriages when Professor Minerva McGonagall stopped them. "Hermione, you're to come in a special carriage for the head boy and girl. There you will meet the head boy. I daresay you will be-surprised. As you know, Head boy and Girl are to live together in a special chamber, and will take most classes together. Also, due to shortages, you must share a bathroom." McGonagall led her to an ornate carriage plated with gold. As Hermione climbed in, a figure emerged from the shadows. Hermione gasped when she realized whom the Head Boy was-Draco Malfoy! "Oh, no." Hermione whispered. She forced a smile. "Hello, Malfoy." Hermione said cordially. "Hi, Granger." Draco answered. Hermione was puzzled. "Hi Granger? That's it? No Filthy Mudblood, or sneering?" She said icily. "That's right Granger. No need to waste my breath on you." With that Draco turned and stared towards the castle. As the Carriage pulled up towards Hogwarts, McGonagall strode up to the door, and opened it with a slight flourish. "You will not attend the feast, but you shall eat in your rooms and become- acquainted with each other." McGonagall said stiffly. She marched ahead, and Malfoy followed, leaving Hermione to walk with no one but her thoughts. Hermione walked along an icy path when she came upon a piece of paper someone must have dropped. Dear Draco Malfoy,  
  
We are so very sorry to inform you that your mothers' (Mrs. Narcissa Echo- Malfoy) life has been so tragically cut short due to her ongoing battle with Rhympik. Due to the fact that your father is in Azkaban, we will need you to recommend a relative to take care of the burial issues. All we need is a signature saying we may put dear Narcissa into the family mausoleum.  
Our Sympathy,  
Johanna Tinker, Serious Diseases, The Bones Family Ward.  
  
Hermione read the letter with horror. She heard footsteps and quickly put her hands behind her back. "Hurry up Granger. McGonagall doesn't have all day." He turned and walked ahead. Hermione stuffed the letter in her pocket and ran to catch up with Malfoy. "Look, Draco, if we're going to be head boy and girl, we're going to need to be...well, friendly. We're both 18 now. We're adults. We can learn to be civilized. Draco turned to Hermione. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. "I agree, Granger-I mean, Hermione."  
  
Chapter Two "Candlelight for Two"  
  
McGonagall showed them up a flight of stairs, to the right. She opened a pair of knotty oak doors to reveal one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever seen. The ceiling was enchanted, like the Great Hall, to show the sky. Two huge oak four-poster beds stood side by side. They had silky green curtains. The silk sheets were maroon. To the delight of Hermione, there were two French doors that led to a gracefully beautiful balcony. But the best part was that it was constructed entirely of glass. Malfoy walked quickly across the plush, thick carpet to the bathroom. A whirlpool tub was situated in the middle of what seemed to be the rainforest. Tropical plants and trees created a canopy, and a slight mist hung over the heart shaped tub. Next to it was a regular shower. It was also made entirely of glass. "There's only one bathroom." Malfoy piped up after McGonagall left them. "So?" Hermione said blissfully. She thrust out her arms and spun around wildly, collapsing into a fit of giggles. Malfoy stared, half-amused half- disgusted. Then he saw a folded up piece of paper fall from the pocket of her jeans. She's not so bad when she's not in those frumpy robes. And her hair isn't a wild lion's mane anymore. Malfoy thought. He cringed. No! She's a Mudblood! He walked over to a now subdued Hermione and picked up the paper. Her large brown eyes followed his hand as he elevated it to his eyes. "What's this?" He said in a surprisingly soothing voice. Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure. I found it on the ground. I thought it might be someone's class list or something. But I'm not one to snoop. I was going to give it to Dumbledore." She lied through her teeth. "Oh. So you didn't read this letter?" His eyes narrowed at her. "Nope." Hermione shook her head. Suddenly, with a crack and long mahogany table appeared on the balcony. It was laden with all sorts of foods from the feast. Two candles stood in the middle-one green, one maroon. They both looked at each other, thinking the same thing: _We have to eat together?_ As if he read her mind, Malfoy said, "I think so. We better eat before it disappears." He walked and sat down at one end of the table. Hermione sat at the other. A small crystal ball acted like a camera in the Great Hall, showing sweeping shots of their teachers, and friends. As Malfoy quietly ate a roast beef sub (made by SandWitch-quality sandwiches since 1887) Hermione sort of pushed around the leaves in her salad. "Don't you eat?" Malfoy asked finally. He had noticed Hermione had lost quite a bit of weight. She shrugged. "Not hungry." Was her monotonous answer. She pushed back her chair and ran inside.  
  
_Malfoy, what is with you and making girls cry?_ Said a voice in his head. He walked slowly inside to see Hermione sitting on his bed, tears lingering in her eyes. "That's my bed." He said awkwardly. She glared at him. "But you can stay there." He said quickly. Malfoy watched as their dinner table vanished. He walked into the bathroom, opting for a shower rather then a swim in the rainforest.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, there was a cool jug of pumpkin juice. Feeling thirsty, Hermione grabbed it and took a drink. All of a sudden everything became blurry, and Hermione felt like she had to puke. She ran into the bathroom and leaned on the sink, unaware of a stark naked Malfoy in the shower 8 feet away from her.  
  
As for Malfoy himself, he was thinking. About Hermione. She had changed. Gone was the bossy, frumpy know-it-all. Here was the sweet, misunderstood, beautiful girl. How could he think like this? All of those years spent teasing her, tormenting her-gone? All those feelings of disgust and resent-vansished? How could that be? You know why said the voice. The ugly tormenting voice. Because she's like your mother. That's why you ridiculed her in the first place! Malfoy nodded, remembering his mother. Before she had died her hair blond and gotten blue contacts (_before she married your father_ said the voice) Narcissa had lovely brown hair and chocolate-y eyes. He had seen pictures. Hermione stumbled towards the tub, head spinning. She felt a sharp, stinging pain, and felt something icy cold surround her. Then everything was black.  
  
Malfoy was jolted out of his stupor by a splash. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He stepped out of the shower and looked around. Nothing. Except- Malfoy sprinted towards the tub. "Hermione!" He yelled. Her body was facedown in the bubbling, frigid water. Malfoy dragged her out of the water....


	2. Realization

**Chapter Three "Realization"**

****

Hermione awoke in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was bustling about. Draco was in a chair near her bed.

"Great. You're awake Granger. Can I ask you a question?" He said quickly.

"Oh…sure." Hermione was still groggy, but whatever.

"Why the bloody hell won't you eat?" Malfoy said gently. Hermione sighed.

"Because I was…fat. I guess…I'm ugly, you know?" Hermione said choppily.

"Hermione…mudblood or not, your really hot." Malfoy got up and left, passing Harry and Ron.

"Potty, Weasel, good day to you." He said curtly.

"What the hell was he doing here?" said Ron angrily.

"Yeah. I wish he were dead." Harry muttered.

"Goddammit! Let it go! He saved my life. Or, Harry, are you just jealous you're not the one doing the life saving?" Hermione said bitterly.

"Oh. That's how it is, huh?" Harry said stonily. Ron looked amazed.

"Hermione…that was cruel. Talk to you later." They turned and left.

Madame Pomfrey scurried over.

"You've been here three days, Ms. Granger. Time to leave. Oh, yes…you're underweight by 20 pounds. Any reason why?" Madame Pomfrey said sneakily.

"Well…you know about muggle diseases right?" Hermione said quietly.

Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was anorexia. Or the beginning of it. But I'll eat better, I promise." Hermione turned to the door.

"Ah, yes. What happened to me?" Hermione said.

"You were poisoned and you passed out in a bathtub. Mr. Malfoy saved your life." Madame Pomfrey answered.


	3. Twisted

Chapter 4 "Twisted"  
  
Hermione rushed after her best friends. "Harry! Ron! Wait! I know what I said was cruel! Please, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She yelled frantically. "Go ahead mate. I'll sort this one out." Harry said to Ron, who nodded and jogged ahead to catch up with Parvati. "Harry, what I said...I didn't mean it." Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. "I know. It was the pumpkin juice talking. Dumbledore was FURIOUS! He's trying to find out who did it." Harry said gently. Hermione sighed. "They still don't know who did it?" Hermione said sadly. "Well...not really. But I know who!" Harry leaned in towards Hermione's ear. "I did it." H whispered softly. Hermione gasped and backed away from Harry. "Wait! But it wasn't for you. It was for Draco. I thought maybe if Draco wasn't able to perform his duties as Head Boy, they would make ME head boy!" Harry's voice was escalating. "But...why?" Hermione was afraid of this new, power-hungry Harry. "Why else but to be with you! I couldn't believe how blind you were to my love! I've wanted you since day one!" Harry advanced towards her and tried to kiss her. His lips were metallic against hers. Hermione choked as he tried to shove his tongue down her throat. Her wand fell to the floor, and Harry kicked it out of her reach. "You're mine!" He snarled, trying to take of her shirt. He bit her neck hungrily. "Irascavoe Terpintwalia!" Came a drawling voice. Harry fell to the floor, stiff as a board. Draco stood at the end of the hall, smirking. Hermione burst into heaving, sobbing tears. Suddenly, Draco had a flashback of a letter his Uncle Jacoby had sent him.  
  
Draco, M'boy,  
I'm sorry 'bout your mum and dad. Narcissa was a right good witch, she was. I only wish she told you sooner. But it's me job to tell ya anyway. Your parents never really loved each other. Your father raped Narcissa in their last year together. They had been close friends. Narcissa became pregnant with you, and out of kindness your father married her. She changed herself to please him, dying her hair blond and ordering those blue muggle whatchamacalits. Oh, yes. Contacts. After she had you they never "did anything" again, if you know what I mean. Pity your mum died as soon as Lucius was put in Azkaban. He was a nasty bugger, your father. I'm sorry, mate.  
Uncle Jacoby.  
  
The letter really didn't shock Draco. He had known, deep down. That's why he pitied Granger. He loved her... _What are you saying? She's a mudblood!_ Came that nasty voice. Draco paid no mind and walked over to Hermione, still sobbing. "Come on. Let's get you to our room." He said in a surprisingly gentle tone. Hermione nodded. They walked slowly up to their room. After they had both closed the curtains on their four poster beds, Hermione asked, "Why? Why did you help me? Why aren't you being your usual mean self?" Draco sighed and pulled back his curtain, only to see a red-eyed Hermione propped up on her pillow. "Because I finally realized life is too short. To put it in simple terms." Draco said quietly. Hermione rose from her bed. Draco saw she was only wearing a maroon silk teddy. She sat down on the edge of his bed. "Is it because of your mother?" Hermione said soothingly. "How-how did you know about my-?" Draco stuttered. "I read the letter, and I'm sorry. I found it in the snow. Please forgive me." Hermione pleaded. Draco nodded. "I'm actually glad you know." He whispered. Suddenly, on impulse, Draco grabbed Hermione's waist and kissed her hard. A soft moan escaped her throat. Her teddy slipped off and Draco inseted 3 fingers in her. Juices soaked the silk sheet as Hermione panted frantically. Soon, they were entwined in each others legs, moaning.Draco was in her and thrusting away madly. The bed creaked as it shook. "Oh, Draco. Dra-dra-dra-dracooo" Hermione screamed.


	4. Iolana

Chapter 5 "Iolana"  
  
Some shocking news came the next day.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a sad and scary announcement. Lord Voldmort is in the building and is taking shape of our fellow students. So far he has been in the form of Susan Bones, Avery Knot, Tave Moon, and most recently, Harry Potter. The latter students are in the hospital wing. I'm sorry to say, All Hogwarts students will be transferred to an American school. All your trunks have been packed and magicked there. We are boarding a magically enhanced plane in 2 hours. Please finish your breakfast and file outside. The Hogwarts Express will take us to the Viasrhi Alley Airport. The parents of Parvati and Padma Patil, Viashri and Riashum in fact, own it."

Draco and Hermione were hearing all of this through a special speaker system. They were lying on top of each other, snogging madly. "Draco, I...I love you." Hermione whispered in his ear. Draco had to admit Hermione was the best he had ever had.

"I love you too, Granger." He said in his drawling voice. They both decided it would be best to get dressed and hurry to the train. When Hermione emerged from the bathroom wearing Daisy Duke shorts, a very visible thong and a very revealing, tiny plaid shirt, Draco choked and muttered

"Hot damn."

Hermione giggled as she put on a teasing "Come hither" look.Draco pretended to drool.

"Well, that explains why Harry was acting the way he was last night. I shudder to think I had Voldmorts tongue in my mouth. Oh, god. I'm going to throw UP!" Hermione chattered as they made their way to the train.

"Hermione, Draco. Good morning. I expect that this is all very nerve- racking for you. Please sit in the usual Head Boy/Girl compartment. I daresay a surprise will be waiting." Minerva McGonagall instructed. They climbed into the compartment only to find a stunningly beautiful American girl sitting there. She had long, cinnamon brown braids down to her waist, and creamy apple-blossom skin with brown freckles generously sprinkled across her face. She wore a green dress that had off the shoulder sleeves, and was choppily cut high above the knees. To top off this pixie look, were above the knee suede boots. "I'm Iolana, the President of my class. I'm from Spiderwick in Salem. Nice to meet you!" She said cheerily. Draco and Hermione just stared.

REVEIWS!!! I love you guys!!!

**Oreo69not96**: I love your name! No, the pumpkin juice made her want to barf. I'm updating!  
  
**The cedar girl**: I'm making it a VERY long fic, so short chapters are imperative so you aren't bored to death. Plus it's very cliff-hangerish.  
  
**Ydole3343**: Ah...that part is revealed...  
  
**Lady34**: I think I'm covering all your questions in chapter 4&5.  
  
**Harm**- Yes, very OOC. But his mum died and realizes some stuff.  
  
THX for reviewing! I love you guys!!!!


	5. Yankee Doodle Dandy

Disclaimer-I own nothing except Spiderwick Academy and Iolana, and the Cardboard Airplane. I do not own Chicago. (The movie. I don't own the city either)  
  
Chapter 6 "Yankee Doodle Dandy"  
  
Iolana explained how the school was in Salem Massachusetts, and the name was Spiderwick Academy. Draco was pretty quiet about everything. Suddenly Harry and Ginny walked in, hand in hand. "Harry, I'm so glad it wasn't you last night." Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek. "Me too! Plus I'm with Ginny now!" Ginny blushed. Draco was staring out the window trying to mind his business. "Draco, I just want to thank you for saving Hermione. She's like a sister to me. And I know we're not the best of friends, but you've proved you're not as bad as I thought." Harry stuck out his hand. Draco looked at him skeptically, but shook it. "Thanks Pot-I mean Harry." Draco said slowly. Suddenly Harry noticed Iolana. "Hey, who are you?" He asked. "Oh, that's Iolana. She's the class president at the American School we're going to. That's kind of like Head Girl, right Io?" Hermione said slowly. Iolana nodded. "Well nice to meet you Iolana. My name's Harry." Harry smiled politely. Iolana waved. "Yeah, I'm Ginny. I'm not usually this quiet." Ginny winked at Iolana. "Me neither!" Io yelled. "Well see you, Harry." Hermione snuggled up against Draco. "Ohhh. Are you guys-?" Iolana asked with a sneaky grin. "Are we?" Hermione whispered to Draco. There was a long silence. "Yes." Draco said finally. The train rumbled on and the trio sat in silence. Finally they made it to the airport. "This is it?! What a piece of CRAP!" Draco exclaimed. And he was right. They were in the middle of a large parking lot, with a large cardboard box in one of the parking lots. "You've got to be kidding me." Hermione breathed. They all filed out slowly. One by one they climbed inside the cardboard box. When Hermione finally boarded, she gasped. On the inside it looked like a regular plain, but instead of rows of seats, there were rows of bunkbeds! "Wow! Isn't that cool Draco?" Hermione nudged him. "I guesssss." He whined. Hermione rolled her eyes. They walked towards a set of four bunks. On the top four beds were Harry, Ginny, Iolana and Ron, all in a row. On the bottom four were Hermione, Draco, Draco's friend Blaise and a Slytherin girl named Lena. "Hey Draco. Long time no see. Did you hear? All the teachers are on a second floor! No supervision!" Blaise winked. "Awesome man." Draco smiled wickedly. Hermione was busy fiddling with the curtains that came down around each bunk, like a four poster bed. Each sleeper had privacy. Perfect for late night escapades. As soon as all the students settled down, they watched something called a movie. It was called "Chicago". "I've seen this a million times before." Hermione muttered. Soon the teachers retreated to their own floor, and kids began serious snogging sessions. Blaise and Lena had closed the curtains on Lenas bed. Draco was asleep, so Hermione went to talk to Ginny. But when she climbed up to their bunk, she saw the curtains on both Harry AND Ron's bed were closed. It was obvious that Harry was with Ginny, but who was Ron with? Hermione crept over to his bed and peeked inside his curtains. He was on top of... Iolana! Hermione had to surpress a giggle as she climbed back down to her bunk. Draco had awoken and was looking disgruntled. "Awww! Poor Draco has no one to snog?" Hermione teased as she leaned in to kiss Draco. With one hand he groped to close the curtains. With the other he unbuttoned Hermione's plaid shirt. It fell on the bed innocently, along with the rest of Hermione and Draco's clothes. They played tonsil hockey for awhile, until Draco moved to kssing Hermione's neck and chest. Hermione was well endowed in the breast area, boasting a C cup. Draco teased Hermiones nipples by licking and biting. Hermione moaned in ecstasy. Slowly, Draco inserted 3 fingers inside Hermione. Hermione bit her lip and writhed around as Draco moved his fingers in and out. He withdrew his fingers and began to kiss Hermione's stomach, and began to tease her down below, her juices dripping inside his mouth.

"Oh god draco. Yes yes YES" Hermione shuddered. Suddenly, Draco plunged himself deep inside Hermione. They barely noticed the other two bunkbeds above them creaking dangerousley.


	6. Par Two, Yankee Doodle Dandy

Part two...Yankee Doodle Dandy  
  
The next day they landed in Newark Airport. They needed to switch to a muggle plane, a Boeing 747. Draco and Hermione grinned and smirked all day. Ginny was all smiles and Harry was practically throwing away money on Ginny. Ron asked Iolana to marry him. She said yes, giggling. The flight to Salem Wickholm Airport was uneventful. Until Hermione started throwing up. Then Ginny followed suite. Soon, Iolana was dashing to the bathroom. "Haha! They're acting like mom when she was pregnant with Ginny! Throwing up all the time. And all grinny and happy. Wouldn't it be funny if they were preggers? Huh? Huh?" Ron shut up after receiving evil death glares from Harry and Draco. When the three girls returned, they shook it off as airplane sickness. When they arrived in Salem, they were instructed to grab a broomstick and fly towards the barely visible peak of a castle. When they arrived they were astounded at the size of the "East Wing" where they would be taking classes. It was a castle twice the size of Hogwarts. "Damn homey!" Yelled Ron. Iolana burst into gales of laughter. "Where-where-did you h-h-hear that?" She stuttered between sobbing laughter. "On the plane." Ron said in an embarrassed tone. Draco snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
3 Months Later  
  
Hermione, Iolana and Ginny all sat together in silence. It couldn't be. Their wands had turned pink and blue overnight. Iolana and Ginny's were pink, and Hermione's was half-pink half blue. "You know what that means." Ginny said quietly. Iolana and Hermione shook their heads no. "Were pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Hermione screamed. Ginny nodded.

"I learned from mom. Your wand detects that your pregnant and does this!" Ginny declared. Hermione sighed. She had to find Draco. She waved goodbye to a sobbing Ginny and a cursing Iolana. The Head Boy/Girl room was below the Gryffindor common room. Hermione walked in to find Draco flipping through a "Brooms INC" Magazine.

"Draco. I have to tell you something." Hermione said in a squeaky voice. Draco dumped the magazine and looked at her attentivley.

"Well, there's no beating around the bush. I'm pregnant." Hermione said softly. Draco stared. A slow smile spread across his face.

"I was going to wait 'till the end of the year. Harry and Ron and I- we planned it all. But screw it." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple velvet box. Hermione gasped. Draco opened it to reveal a beautiful, white gold ring 3 diamond cut stones were glimmering in the light.

"Fuck you, Draco." Hermione breathed, smiling.

"Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?" Draco whispered.

"Hell yeah."


	7. Reviews!

**Where are my Goddamned reviews? GRRR!**

****

**Dracodolenz- Thank you so much! What a great review!**

**Baby-Prue- You bet your ass they are!**

**Oreo69not96- How could I? I know im an evil bitch!**

****

**REVIEW SOME MORE!!! And check out my little ficlet End of the End.**


	8. And we'll all float on ok

Running Away From It All  
  
Hermione rushed to tell Ginny the news. "Ginny! Guess what!" Hermione cried. "Wait, Hermione I have big news too!" Ginny shrieked. Just then Iolana rushed up. "Hey guys, just wait till you hear!" she cried. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" The girls screamed in unison. "WHAT?" they yelled again. Soon the girls were a mass of tears, laughter and congratulations. They admired Hermione's ring. "What's yours like Ginny?" Iolana asked breathlessly. Ginny held out a gold band with a simple round cut diamond. The girls gushed and demanded to see Iolana's. She blushed and held out her finger. On it was a beautiful white gold/platinum band with a silver vine twisting around. On the vine were ivy leaves and diamond flowers. Perched on top was a princess cut white opal. The other two girls stared. "What did Ron do, rob a bank?" Ginny said sarcastically. Iolana shook her head no. "Fred and George made it." She said slowly. Ginny started choking madly. "WHAT? They won't even make me a necklace and I'm their sister. I mean I have brothers who make jewelry and I get nothing. How did Ronnie get them to make it for him?" Ginny raged. "Actually Harry convinced them. Said they were in debt because they never would have gotten where they are without his TriWizard winnings." Iolana explained. Ginny gasped as a red envelope fluttered down in front of her. A howler.  
  
"GINNIVEIVE WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? DIDN'T I TEACH YOU RIGHT FROM WRONG? IF THE FATHER WEREN'T HARRY I WOULD MAKE YOU GIVE IT UP IMMEDIATLEY. AT LEAST YOU HAD THE SENSE TO GET MARRIED! DON'T EXPECT ANY SYMPATHY FROM ME! Oh, and Harry. Congratulations. I'll see you at the wedding. Or the birth. Whichever comes first." The howler burst into flames. Ginny was breathing in and out rapidly. "Ginny? Are you ok?" Iolana grabbed Ginny by the shoulders. "Yeah." Ginny smiled. The school year stretched on, and the girls had to hide their growing bellies with billowing robes. During the holidays, the girls would floo powder to the Burrow where Molly Weasley would educate them about childbirth and rearing. "You girls are all 18, legal adults. So I suppose I don't mind as much as I thought I did. Plus now I get not one, but two grandkids in one pop." Molly admitted one night.

Then came graduation.....  
  
****

****

****

**Addictedtodraco-you're an idiot. You OBVIOUSLEY didn't read the whole fic all the way through-Voldemort was taking the shape of students at Hogwarts. That's why they left! God, don't review if you don't know what your talking about! I'm not trying to be mean I'm just upset! God you're an ass.  
  
SatinKo6- Strange indeed......  
  
I-LOVE-SPENCER- I LOVE YOU!  
  
Gryffindorgirl-True, very fast paced.  
  
Ashely Nikole Malfoy- Thank you, thank you.  
  
Dragonsayer541- NEVER!!!!! It is not the end!!  
  
Mintytoothpick- I love your name. I crown you God.  
  
Jessica-LCC- You naughty girl, you! **


	9. Oh the Draaama

**HEY GUYS! Sorry i was on vacation in the Outer Banks, North Carolina for two weeks, but im back and i promise to update quickly!!!**

**I have answers to all your comments, but im going to do that later....tsk tsk amitee! procrastination!**

**okey dokey then....They have all turned 19 or 20 at this point in time.**

**Here we go.....**

****

Draco and Hermione decided to move into Draco's parents house. Graciousley, Draco invited Harry and Ron to live with them. Hermione was happy the guys were actually getting along with each other.

"Well, Hermione, the house is fucking huge. We would be bored in this house all alone." Draco had drawled one night. They were getting ready for Ginny and Harry's wedding. Hermione was the maid of honor. she looked absolutley elegant with her beautiful powder blue silk kimono and large pregnant belly.

The ceremony was tear filled and amazing. Mrs. Weasley sobbed, Hermione sobbed, and Ginny sobbed. Ginny looked amazing in her short white cocktail dress matching the lillies of the valley she was holding.

The reception was a whole nother story. Iolana started having contrctions, and Hermione rushed to find Ginny. Hermione found her in the bathroom, in a stall.

"Harry-oh god yes...oh uh-Har-harry harder" came the muffled moans of Ginny. The stall shook with such force Hermione swore it would collapse. Hermione gagged when she heard a dripping noise.

"GINNY! Iolanas giving birth! AT YOUR WEDDING!!!!" Hermione screamed frantically.

"Oh shit, Harry get off!" There was a frantic fumbling sound as Ginny burst out flushed and sweaty. Harry followed, still bulging out of his suit.

Iolana was on the floor breathing heavily. Ron was taking shots very quickly and Draco looked as if he would be sick. Suddenly Iolana was surrounded in a puddle of water.

"Holy shit!" Ron yelled.

"Get her to the limousine!" Hermione shrieked. Ron scooped Io up carefully, wobbling.

"Ron? I'll take her." Herry said skeptically. Iolana moaned in pain as Ron jerkily handed her to Harry.

"Lay off the shots, hmm?" Draco muttered good-naturedly while sipping martini. Mrs. Weasley was a wreck.

"Oh my god! We have to get her to Mungo's! Ohhhhh myyyy gawwwwddddddd" Molly wobbled over to Draco, grabbed his Martini and downed the rest of it in one shot.

"We'll never get to Mungo's in time. The closest hospital is Mount Sinai in Little Whipfordshire!" Hermione yelled to Harry as they made their way out to the limousine.

"OHHHHHH MYYYYY FFFFUUUCCCCCCCKKKKIIINNNGGGG GGGAAAWWWWDDD" Iolana screamed.

"Mount Sinai on the double!" Harry instructed the driver. Iolana was laying on Hermone's lap crying.

They arrived at the hospital in two minutes flat. Iolana was put on a virgin white hospital bed and rushed to delivery. Hermione sat next to Harry and Ginny on starch blue chairs while Ron held Iolana's hand. The nurse drawled on in a silly stupid voice.

"Now would you like an epidural ect, ect..." Iolana was hit with another, long painful contraction

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING DRUGS YOU SONOVABITCH!" Io screamed.

5 hours and 56 minutes later Iolana was holding Aidan James Weasley. He had auburn hair and blue eyes. Ginny burst into tears.

"I'm an auntie!" she let out a muffled cry. Molly burst in.

"Were is he? Where's my new grandson?" Molly said. She tried not to think about Devina, Percy and Penelope Clearwaters daughter who had been born two days ago. (Out of wedlock, no doubt)

"He's right here, mum." Ron said. Molly scurried over and also burst into tears. Harry stood up beaming. He strode over to Ron and gave him a hug.

"Your turn old chap." Ron muttered, motioning to his sister.

"Wait wait wait..before i pass out i wan' say.......Mimi and Draco are goin' to be the godparents..." Iolana said sleepily. Hermione burst into tears also.

Since witches heal faster after giving birth,Io was let out that night. (unrealistic, but work with me)

They all returned home to the house where Aidan fell asleep at once. Ginny and Harry bid everyone a good night and disappeared to their rooms. Draco wiggled his eyebrows in a very un-draco like way and left with Hermione. Io and Ron put the baby to bed and returned to their rooms.

They barely got the door locked before they were ripping off each others clothes. Ron threw Iolana on the bed.

"I've waited sooo long." He whispered in her ear.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Harry! Harry, do you hear that? I think its a burglar." Ginny said in a mock frightened voice. Harry sighed groggily and grabbed his wand "Lumos"....

In another room.....

"Draco, whats that noise?" Hermione said. The couple had been snogging but were interuppted by a crash and screams.

"I dunno, lets see. Lumos!" They listened carefully and walked towards the sound of the noise. Up ahed they could see a shadowy figure.

"Who is that?!!" Draco yelled.

"Harry and Ginny" The voice hissed. They kept walking towards each toher until they were at the source of the noise-

Ron and Io's room. Hermione had a peek through the keyhole.

"There going at it like mad. Take a look." Hermione nudged Ginny who giggled. She looked through and watched for awhile. When she looked away it was plain to see she was sopping wet, as was Hermione.

"We should go back to-" Harrys voice was drowned out by

"Oh my god ron! Harder, please, oh oh uhh oh yes" Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Ginny and walked away. Draco stared at his wet, pregnant fiancee.

"Come on lets go.."

**i'll get more soon, promise! I love you all!!!**


	10. Epililouge

**Ladies and Gentleman, this is the end. I've decided to end this only because, I've got a wicked sequel coming up! Imagine if WE went to hogwarts with our famous trio? Hmm...If you want to be in the sequel as a character just leave a comment with your first name and a description of you! (Sniffle sniffle) No I'm not crying....(Amitee bursts into ridicoulous sobs)**

****

Epilouge 

Hermione and Ginny both gave birth soon after the midnight escapades. Hermione had twins Lotus and Kevin. Ginny had a son, James Arthur Potter. (She later had a girl, Lillian Molly Potter)

Time passed as their kids grew older, as did the teachers of Hogwarts. Hermione went on to revise **Hogwarts, A History **and take a job teaching Arithmancy. Harry and Draco went on to play Quidditch for and become rich and famous.Iolana became a bartender at The Three Broomsticks. Ron dedicated his time into turning the Shrieking Shack into a museum. Eventually THEIR children went to Hoggy-Woggy Hogwarts. But, that's an entirely different story.


End file.
